In comminuting devices, such as grinding rollers, which are used in particular in material bed comminution of for example hard ore, a high level of wear of the surface of a wear surface, for example the grinding roller surface, occurs during operation of the comminuting device. In order to counteract this wear, it is known, for example from DE 2006 010 042 A1, to mount additional wear-resistant elements on the surface of the grinding roller. At a particular degree of wear, it is necessary to replace the wear-resistant elements of the grinding roller in order to ensure efficient grinding. The replacement of the wear-resistant elements entails for example long downtimes of the roller mill and high maintenance costs.
Thus a need exists for a wear-resistant element which has a high level of wear resistance in order to increase the maintenance intervals for replacing the wear-resistant elements, wherein the wear-resistant element is at the same time cost-effective to produce.